


Ravished

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, slight dubious consent, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Jongdae saw Minseok at his sister's party. Timid little Minseok with eyes full of light and emotions gleaming within them that he could never hide from anyone. He was perfect. Everything that Jongdae was looking for in a mate.He just didn't know it yet...





	Ravished

Jongdae saw Minseok at his sister's party. Timid little Minseok with eyes full of light and emotions gleaming within them that he could never hide from anyone. He was perfect. Everything that Jongdae was looking for in a mate. He just didn't know it yet.

Minseok laid stretched out upon Jongdae's bed. Naked and tied up. He was so beautiful. His body slender like that of a girl's. His small maleness resting in between his thighs while he slept. He was a virgin. That much Jongdae knew from his innocent mannerisms.

Minseok had trusted Jongdae with his life after he had befriended the poor lonely boy. It was an enormous risk. He had been a fool. It was a huge mistake. He just didn't know that but now he will.

Jongdae smiled down at his new plaything. Removing his own clothes, he climbed upon the bed resting his body in between the sleeping boy's legs touching his lower half with his. He groaned at the heat emitting from the boy's soft body. So sinful. So pure. He wanted him. He's waited so long for this moment and now it was here.

Jongdae had never liked guys before. Minseok would be his first but that was okay because he would be that only one. He was never letting him escape him. They were meant to be. He felt it the moment their had eyes met during his sister's stupid party.

Minseok had been standing against the wall shyly hiding away from everyone else. He was his sister's tutor so she had invited him to her party as a sort of thank you for everything situation. He had reluctantly agreed to come and look where it has gotten him. He was kidnapped by her psychotic older brother from outside of his home.

Jongdae studied the beauty beneath him. His sweet girlish features had him reeling with pure unadulterated want. He rutted himself against his sleeping victim arousing himself further. Minseok's body was responding to his movements unknowingly.

Jongdae began to move against him slowly watching his face strunch up in confusion whilst his cheeks slightly pinked. He moved his hips in a circle observing as Minseok gasped in his sleep from the sweet sensation. Jongdae leaned in licking Minseok's bottom lip with his hungry tongue. He slipped his tongue in to the boy's mouth rubbing his tongue against his while he started rutting against him even harder causing Minseok to awaken with his arousel.

Jongdae lowered one of his hands in between them, fingers nudged up against the boy’s ass, and the boy couldn’t stop himself from pushing towards him. His fingers were long and thick, and he had to slid them in to the boy's asshole slowly to keep him from feeling a lot of pain. He was sliding and stroking his insides trying to prepare him for his very first time.

"Kahh... ah..." The boy winced and whined from the sensation beneath his touch. Precum leaked out from between the boy's legs. He removed his fingers from his tight heat. He couldn't hear, couldn't think as the head of Jongdae's cock was pressing against him. It was huge. He didn't know know if he'd fit inside of his heat and he didn't care.

He embarrassingly moaned, cheeks heating up in shock as the whole length sank into his ass, inch by inch. The sting of pain sticking against his flesh. He felt like he was being ripped apart from within. Everything hurt. Blood slipped from his newly claimed opening.

"Fuck!" Jongdae groaned filling him completely, his body, heart, and mind were all absorbed by the hypnotic motions he created. He had the boy completely in his power, helpless and unresisting. The boy was withering and whimpering with each stroke he made. He was consumed by his every motion. Then, Minseok felt Jongdae’s fingers closing around the base of his cock, holding on tight. He couldn’t hold back his moans once Jongdae started fucking him in earnest.

Jongdae was relentless, pounding into Minseok’s ass like his life depended on it. The sensation was incredible - Jongdae’s thick cock splitting him open, nudging his prostate with every thrust, his fingers clenching tight around the boy’s dick, stopping his climax before it could start. Minseok could only lie there and take it. Jongdae fucked him more gently, deeper somehow. He groaned and pushed back against him.

Jongdae was rolling smoothly over the young body beneath him skewering his ass again, his cockhead pushing insistently deep inside. He slowed down once more fucking him like he would his lover, holding him tightly in his arms. His cock worked him in slow strokes, savoring every sensation emitted from the boy's body.

When he found just the right angle Minseok shuddered against him and Jongdae held him there, his arms straining with the effort, so he could make him shatter over and over again. Burning. He felt hot all over. The boy could feel the rushing sensation in his balls that meant he should be coming, should have came already, but the pressure of the other man’s fingers kept him just on the other side of ecstasy.

Jongdae pushed back in to the hilt, pressing hard against the boy’s prostate making him shake and moan with want. He started fucking him harder again, causing Minseok to scream out. He kept a tighter hold on his dick than before, fucking him more vigorously, his balls slapped against his ass from impact.

Jongdae wasn't gripping his dick anymore. He was free to cum for the first time in his young life. That was as far as the thought travelled through his mind before his body seized up. He forgot his name, forgot where he was, forgot everything that was happening, and how to do anything at all when he came. Hard.

Minseok's legs were starting to go numb when Jongdae pulled out abruptly and shot his cum all over him, spraying come across his cock and chest where it mingled with the sheen of precum and actual cum he'd been leaking all over his self. As Minseok's orgasm started to fade, he vaguely felt Jongdae's cum hitting his ass, proclaiming him as his personal property.

Jongdae fell on top of his restrained lover in exhaustion. Minseok could hear once again, the sounds of the wild, his fastbeating heart, suddenly he jolted back to the reality of what had just happened to him. He had been raped by the man he had thought was sort of an older brother to him. He felt scandalized and ashamed. He knew that the humiliation would never fade from his entire being.

Catching his breath Minseok fought with the bounds against his wrists. He wanted to escape him- to runaway. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Sure, he was in love with Jongdae but he had thought the latter had only seen him as more of a friend more than anything else. He had no idea how badly the other man had actually desired him.

He couldn't understand the signs he had been missing. He had only assumed that he ran others off that had wanted to ask him out because he didn't think they were good enough for him. He would've never thought that it was because he had wanted him for himself all this time.

Jongdae felt the slight movements of his prisoner. It reawakened his want. His maleness coming to life once again. He lifted himself up from his lover's body glancing down at him with eyes dark with desire.

"Ahh... ohh... ah..." Minseok moaned as Jongdae began to hump him like he had before. Rolling his hips in order to rub his erect organ against the lower body of the boy's. Minseok wanted to scream, to escape him but his body was betraying him once again. It wanted to be touched by the man he'd grown to love. Knows to hate.

Jongdae leaned in capturing the boy's mouth with his whilst he rocked faster against him. He wanted them to cum without him slipping inside of the other. Minseok whimpered against him mewling in regret. He didn't want this. Didn't agree to this. It wasn't his choice. It had been forced against his will. He wanted to speak, to yell at the other but his tongue wrapped against the other's kept him from doing so.

Minseok could feel his orgasm climbing up within him. He didn't want to cum. Not if it was for him again. He wanted to hold it in but the feeling of friction from the older guy's penis was sending his body in to overdrive. He was cuming. He could feel it deep in his balls.

Minseok came just as Jongdae pulled away from him with drool connecting in between their lips. Cum painting a portrait of sex over his body. Jongdae stared at the beautiful temptress laid out before him gasping for breath, his eyes shut tight as he panted, naked with cum covering his chest and lower body. He was his. He would make sure to mark it within his soul if he had too.

Jongdae sat up from his lover's body sitting in between his spread thighs in order for him to look at his masterpiece. Minseok whimpered realizing his mistake too late. He had came without the other. Opening his eyes, he watched in horror as Jongdae stroked himself up and down licking his soft lips with his pink tongue. His fingers were wrapped around the mushroomhead swishing precum all around it. His hand worked the apendage faster.

Jongdae rolled his head back imagining Minseok's lips around his dick. His tongue licking up and down the sides slowly before plunging it back inside his tight heat of a mouth. He groaned at his imaginings. He was so going to make that happen but not at the moment. Once he cums he was going to punish the beauty displayed before him until he couldn't remember his own name.

Minseok watched as Jongdae orgasmed, his cum covering and dripping from his hold on his own penis. Cum landed on his stomach mixing with the cum already there. He felt disgusting. He wanted to be clean. He wanted things to go back to the way it had been between them the night before. Nonetheless he knew it was all inside of his head. It was never going to be like that ever again.

Panting, Jongdae leaned down rubbing his shranking sex against the other's making it slightly come back to life. He loved the way Minseok's body responded to his. It drove him crazy.

"Tell me Minseok, will you stay put if I untied you?" Jongdae questioned the boy stilling his hips once more from further movement. He wanted a clear answer from the aroused boy.

"Y-yes..." Minseok mewled out wanting more friction from the other no matter how many times he had tried to fight it inside his head.

"Don't make me regret it or your punishment will be much worse." Jongdae sneered down at the frightened boy trumbling under his touch. He untied him forcing him to lie on his stomach giving himself the perfect view of his rear and glory hole twitching with his cum still leaking out of it. It was such a delicious sight to him.

Minseok shivered feeling Jongdae's hands ghosting over his backside down to his ass. Jongdae cupped his ass kneading the flesh before he smacked it. Hard. Minseok cried out almost cuming from the impact. He didn't understand what was happening to him? How could Jongdae make him feel this way?

Jongdae moaned at the sight of his lover opened up to him like that. So eatable. So he ate him. Starting with small licks down his backside. Nibbling the flesh as he goes before his face is planted in between the globes of Minseok's ass. His heat waiting to be touched by his tongue twitching in anticipation.

Sticking his tongue inside, he stroked the boy's insides. Minseok whined at the sensation from the senitivity of his body but Jongdae didn't care. He went to work punishing the boy with his tongue's fast movements until he almost had the boy cuming again. He could feel it around his tongue so he pulled out licking his bottom lip free of his lover's juices while he stared at his beautiful sex doll.

Minseok whimpered from the lost of his tongue inside of his heat. Jongdae smirked at his little slut. He loved seeing him fall to pieces under his touch. He slid his hands against the boy's firm ass again before slipping two fingers inside. The boy groaned from the feeling of being filled once more.

Jongdae began moving his fingers inside of him working him open slowly watching the boy mewling against the bed. He searched inside of him seeking out his secret place. Minseok yowled when Jongdae found it pushing back on the fingers inside of him.

"Do. You. Like that?" Jongdae asked plunging his fingers deep within him with each word.

"Y-yes..." Minseok wrawled searching out his end. He wanted to cum so bad. He needed this... desired this... what was wrong with him? Jongdae was his captor. He shouldn't want anything but his freedom from him.

"Yes what?" Jongdae growled slightly stopping his movements. Minseok knew what he wanted him to call him and he didn't like it. Not one bit. He didn't even want to admit how good he made him feel. It was just too embarrassing.

"J-Jongdae-e!" Minseok attempted saying the other's name. Whimpering when all movement ceased within him.

"What was that sweetness?" Jongdae gnarled waiting for Minseok to correct himself.

"M-master-r!" the boy squealed out. Jongdae replaced a smirk over his handsome features scissoring his fingers inside of him again sending him on the edge of his reasoning. He had his lover crying with every glide of his hand. He wanted him to cum with just his fingers.

Minseok screamed with his release spraying the sheets white beneath his body. His erection throbing from his release. He felt as Jongdae removed his fingers from his heat. He forced the boy to keep his eyes on him.

"Umm, you taste great. Would you like to taste yourself, Minseok? Cum for me with the taste of your essence on your own lips?" Jongdae said licking Minseok's juices from off his fingers.

"N-no! No master-r..." the boy groaned in clear disgust whilst observing the other. Jongdae chuckled at the other's facial expression. The thought of how his face would look with his cum all over it made him even harder if possible.

"Well. Too. Bad." Jongdae grinned before crushing his lips to his forcing the boy to taste himself on his lips. Minseok pulled away glaring darkly at the other but Jongdae ignored it flipping them over placing the boy on top of him exposing both their sexes to the air.

He fiercely entered his heat because he couldn't wait any longer. He slid him up and down his throbing shaft. He pounded in to him harder than before feeling the boy's heat tensing around his length.

He forced him to turn his entire body to him as he slid him back down upon his pulsing cock. He glared at him or more like tried to glare at him as he was forced to ride him in such a degrading manner.

Jongdae gripped his hips rocking them against him. Hard. He hands pressed to his chest as he groaned his name while heavily panting. They were both so close as they rocked harder in to each other.

It was becoming all too much for Minseok. His body becoming too sensitive from their tiresome joining. Jongdae flipped their positions once more pumping in to him faster. Missionary once again. He could feel his orgasm building with every slam of Jongdae's hips against his own.

He was pulling out slowly until only the tip of his penis was still inside of him before slamming hard back in to home. He leaned down to kiss his lover raspingly whilst he rocked faster inside of him forcing him to hold on tighter to him.

Every thrust he made within him sent Minseok further to nirvana. Jongdae at long last allowed him to release himself once again coating both their stomachs white with his release. After a few more powerful thrusts Jongdae soaked his seed deep inside of the boy. They fell sleep like that. Naked and spent. The drowsiness of their joining taking over them in the end.


End file.
